En el Stella
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: Le llevaba pisando los talones por demasiado tiempo. Y dios mío, la vanidad me cegó por completo, es decir, ¿cómo era que Yuri Katsuki no gustaba pero ni un poquito de mí?


_**Notas:**_ Me basé en una canción de Mecano, Naturaleza Muerta, obvio. Esto es un chiste. Me muero de sueño.

Se me ocurrió esta forma un poco diferente de escribir algo. No es muy buena, pero si están acá es porque de entrada muy buen gusto no tienen. -sigh-

* * *

Yo llevaba un vestido rojo _divino._

Hay muchas cosas difusas acerca de esa noche, pero lo que más recuerdo es el tono carmesí tan profundo de mi vestido de volantes. Me quedaba como un guante.

Bueno, eso y la densidad de su mirada.

Y es que Yuri Katsuki tenía los ojos cafés más bonitos del mundo. Le brillaban en tonos ámbar cuando las luces daban de lleno en ellos y yo simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de ellos.

El Stella era bastante amplio, pero aún así estaba lleno a reventar. Ahora creo que construyeron unos cines ahí. Ya, vale. Había una fila larguísima para entrar, pero yo le sonreí al guardia y me dejó pasar sin más, ni siquiera me pidió la identificación.

Mentiría si dijera que no lo hice a propósito. El vestido, el maquillaje y el sostén que resaltaba mi pecho, quiero decir. He de admitir que yo llevaba meses persiguiendo a Yuri, tal vez un poco más. Empero, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, no parecía verme de la manera en la que yo le veía. Podía estar casi encima de él, podía estarme riendo a carcajada de la cosa más insulsa que dijera, pero sencillamente no parecía estar en el mismo planeta.

Así que sí, ya que lo preguntas, me sentía completamente confiada en mi vestido entallado lleno de holanes. Al final de todo, era mi arma mortal, y siendo sincera (y pecando un poco de narcisismo) yo era una lindura en tacones.

Estuve una… ¿media hora, quizás? Mirando aburrida a la concurrencia. Rechacé al menos a doce tíos, casi un récord, y no es que no me gustaran ni nada, pero bueno, yo estaba firmemente decidida a llevar a Yuri a la pista.

No fue sino hasta mi sexta vuelta en torno a las mesas que divisé a Yuri sentado en una de ellas. Él traía una camisa azul oscuro que contrastaba terriblemente con el tono pálido de su piel, con ¿lentejuelas? No, era algo brillante en la tela. Debajo llevaba un jersey (o algo parecido) púrpura. Estaba jugando con un clavel del florero, y aunque estaba rodeado de sus amigos, no hablaba con ninguno de ellos. Sonreí para mis adentros y me acerqué decididamente. Era mi oportunidad.

Aún puedo escuchar el temblor de mi voz al pedirle que bailase conmigo. Él esbozó una sonrisa boba y se negó torpemente, pero uno de sus amigos prácticamente le empujó hacia mis brazos. Obviando el ligero patetismo de la situación, yo estaba bastante emocionada.

Habíamos bailado una vez antes, en una boda, pero fue un tiempo tan breve y yo era tan joven que el recuerdo –por dulce que fuera –no me era suficiente. Así que el tenerlo de nuevo tan cerca me llenaba el cuerpo de mariposas.

Estaba nervioso, yo lo sabía, pero trataba de sobrellevarlo. Empecé a moverme con toda la gracia de la que era capaz, pegándome tal vez un poco más de lo necesario a su cuerpo. Tal vez esto esté un poco de más, pero vamos, ya que te lo estoy contando todo y esperando que no te moleste, eh, Yuri tiene una figura deliciosa. Sí ricura, en tiempo presente. No le he vuelto a ver desde entonces, pero seguramente la conserva, sí.

¿En qué iba? ¡Ah sí! La canción terminó poco después de que le sacara medio a fuerzas de la pista, y he de confesar que le retuve (un poco, sólo un poco) en cuanto hizo ademán de alejarse. El montón de gente que hizo involuntariamente de valla humana también tuvo mucho que ver, para ser honesta.

Puede que tenga la figura de una diosa griega, pero… vale, una broma. Lo que quiero decir es que a comparación de él, yo aún era demasiado baja, así que tardé en tomar el valor suficiente para mirarle a los ojos, sólo para darme cuenta que miraba impacientemente por encima de su hombro. No me hizo mucha gracia, pero entre las vueltas, el sudor y la emoción creo que ni lo pensé mucho. Ahora me hace mucho más sentido.

Seguramente que se sentía culpable (¿quién mira a una persona mientras baila por otra?) porque cuando bajó la mirada me sonrió de una manera muy extraña, como excusándose.

Después de esforzarme mucho, al fin logre que se soltara un poco, aunque ahora que lo pienso, probablemente no era por mí. Lo digo porque, en todo el rato siguiente, no volteó a verme ni un solo instante. En otro casi me habría enfadado, habría dado una vuelta dramática y habría huido medio desconsolada, pero había algo… simplemente no podía dejar de moverme. Cada movimiento de sus caderas era tan suave, tan exacto, que me tenía hechizada, así que cerré los ojos y me concentré en atesorar el momento, durase lo que durase. Tal vez es por eso que no he podido olvidarlo.

Además que la mirada que de repente tenía… ese brillo tan particular, tan único, me tenía intrigada como el que más. Era una mirada tan intensa tan pura y noble que, de pronto, me dio la impresión de estar desnuda en la pista. Tan íntima, que sentí la vergüenza subir desde mis muslos a las mejillas, sintiéndome culpablemente entrometida, demasiado ajena, ante semejante declaración silenciosa. En ese momento no sabía a quién iba dirigida, y hubo un instante –tan sólo uno –en el que sentí unos celos genuinos, feroces e inmaduros. Después, me sentí francamente estúpida. ¿Acaso debía privar al mundo de Yuri Katsuki sólo porque yo estaba un poco enamorada de él? No, no podría.

Cualquier persona podría estar eternamente en deuda con todos los cielos por tenerle a él mirándole así.

Había amor sus ojos, ¿cómo pude no haberlo notado antes?

Pero en ese momento no pensé en todo esto.

Estaba tan perdida (por los cócteles, la música y su cuerpo pegado al mío) que no pude ver más allá de mis narices. Tan embelesada por el sudor y el mareo que sólo atiné a asentir cuando se disculpó para ir al baño, y caminé medio muerta de cansancio a uno de esos banquitos altos de la barra. Ahora que .lo pienso, estaba un poco turbada por todo lo que había visto en sus ojos y aún no alcanzaba a comprender. Un poco demasiado tarde se me ocurrió dirigir la vista hacia donde estuvo mirando Yuri toda la noche, pero no encontré ninguna cara conocida. Me encogí de hombros, sintiéndome extrañamente satisfecha y estiré las piernas, sintiéndome francamente divina.

Pasaron los minutos. Primero cinco, diez, quince. Tras veinte minutos y dos martinis, me levanté de golpe (lo que según recuerdo no fue la mejor idea) y tratando de no tambalearme caminé hasta donde estaban sus amigos, pero él no estaba ahí. Quisiera agradecerle a la yo del pasado por no preguntarles a dónde se había ido, bastante tengo con contarte que me dejó plantada. Oh no te burles, aún me duele. Vale, no.

Di como dos vueltas más, pero el estruendo de la música no ayudaba para nada. Derrotada, volví a la barra, más para saber el por qué el barman me hacía señas extrañas que para ahogar el ligero despecho en un whisky en las rocas. No le oí muy bien por la canción, pero me acercó una servilleta doblada, la cual obviamente abrí.

Aún recuerdo exactamente lo que decía: "Se ha ido conmigo. Lo siento, guapa. –V. Nikiforov". Sé que no es precisamente larga, a lo que me refiero es a la letra. Era pomposa y garigoleada, pero elegante, y los trazos eran finísimos. Te apuesto cincuenta pavos a que lo escribió con una Montblanc.

Sí, fue después cuando me enteré quien era el tal Nikiforov. La verdad es que yo no leo mucho, menos aún horror, pero se hizo bastante famoso después de eso, ¿no es así? Yo tampoco pensaba que Yuri fuera esa clase de chico, ¡mira que fugarse sin decirle a nadie, vaya gracia! No, vaya, que no lo digo en mal sentido. Yo no habría podido hacerlo. Debe ser lindo tener a alguien con quien huir en un momento dado.

Sé que hago mucho énfasis en esto, pero cariño, de haberlo visto… no tienes idea cuánto amor había en sus ojos esa noche. Ni siquiera era mi momento, y aún así pude sentir toda la magia, el candor, la inocencia y el erotismo… No te burles. No sé de donde habrá sacado los cojones Nikiforov pasa soportar semejante mirada, pero los envidio, de veras. De una manera buena.

Así que no, no es la respuesta a tu pregunta, perdona haber tardado tanto. Jamás se me va a olvidar la primera vez que bailé con Yuri Katsuki en el Stella, ¿y tú sabes por qué? ¡Pero sin reírte! Es que, esa noche, fui testigo del amor.

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:**_ So I was thinking on write a longer second part just focused on Viktor and Yuuri.

I'm gonna do that anyways but I like to let you guys think that your opinion is worth something so let me know what you think. love you.


End file.
